1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a room interior partition with a single lighting fixture which can illuminate each of room sections divided by the partition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A partition has been used to divide a relatively large interior space into plural sections. The prior art partition usually comprises a desired combination of upstanding panels of desired height. The panel may extend from the floor to the ceiling for completely partitioning the original room interior. It may also have a full-body length or breast length from the floor. The panel may include an open frame with a hinged door. Adjacent two panels may be connected one another by suitable couplings to form an extensive wall panel of a required width. Each panel may be fixed to the floor directly or indirectly with supporting legs.
The original interior space has, of course, one or more of lighting fixtures on the ceiling or wall. When it is divided by the partitions into plural room sections, however, these lighting fixtures would not be capable of illuminating all of the divided room sections, even if the partitions do not have a full length from the floor to the ceiling. This requires that additional lighting fixtures are used to separately illuminate the divided room sections.